


Courage

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 78 Spoilers, F/M, First Time, Mild Smut, Vex ruins plans, but in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Percy had everything planned out, carefully and thoroughly. But Vex'ahlia - as she often did - threw all this plans out the window the second she could.





	

Percy had everything planned out, carefully and thoroughly. But Vex'ahlia - as she often did - threw all this plans out the window the second she could.

Percy thought he knew how this evening might progress. He had been thinking about it, about the 'later talk' with Vex'ahlia since he had kissed her in the woods. He wanted it to be perfect and had considered carefully how things might go, the ways she might react or what they might talk about. It was definitely better planned out than their attack against Thordak which was only mildly depressing. He had collected the alcohol, heading to Vex's door.

And then she answered it naked and Percy no longer could remember any detail of his plans from before. There was just a moment as she greeted him where his mind went blank and he stood there, staring at her in complete shock. There was a sharp and seductive look to her eyes and a wicked grin on her lips and then Percy came back to himself, asking to come into her room. Like she would say no. How long had she been planning this? To take him by complete surprise? Was it because he had waited a while for this conversation or had she done this spur of the moment?

It did not matter in the end. As he set the bottles down - carefully picked out as everything in his former plan had been - he did his best not to spontaneously combust from sheer nerves and excitement that was bubbling up inside him. 

He did not get to say much once he fully turned back to her, greeted by her kissing him. It was unexpected and he braced himself half against the table behind him and against Vex's waist; rough hands meeting smoother skin. As she kissed him, she started to undress Percy as well. There was a pause as she removed the jacket, for her to pull back a little. Percy would never admit to the little whine he made, but she just smiled.

"Do you want to Percy? I haven't actually asked you yet."

"Yes. Of course.  _ Yes.  _ Why wouldn't I-" Percy didn't get to say anymore as Vex nodded and pulled him back into a kiss, her hands making short work of his clothes. She did speak, chastising him for making her wait and asking if he ever intended to talk to her later. Kissing her and then giving her little after. Percy would have apologized for the wait. He thought it was better to find a right time for it, although in hindsight there really was no right time. With the lingering threat of dragons and their rush to end them, the only time would be after the dragons were gone. And neither should wait for that since they might not be around anymore.

But tonight was not a night for dragons. 

Vex'ahlia had successfully removed his clothes from him. They had had some of the alcohol, Percy taking a long drink from Courage. He would certainly need some as the nerves remained. This wasn't anything he had done before. Yet he trusted Vex'ahlia to know what to do. He'd put himself in her hands.  He was doing that literally right now. Vex crooked a finger at him, calling him over to the bed. He took another drink to steady himself before moving to her. Once he was in reach, Vex pulled him to her again and kissed him. 

“I love you Percy,” she whispered as she drew him down to her. It was almost too soft to hear. His heart beated faster and there was an expected feeling of joy and relief that came over him. How he needed to hear those words. 

“I love you too.”

Then he was on his back, the bed beneath him and Vex above. He could still see the look in her eyes and the wicked grin on her face as she looked down at him. 

“Don’t worry darling. I’ll be careful with you.”

“Please don’t.”

That was it. There were no more words as they came together, Vex continuing to take the lead. It was an experience he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get to have again and so he did his best to relish in the touching and motions, in the feel of it all. They moved together, gasping and panting and letting themselves lose themselves in the moment. There was nothing else but the two of them. 

And then they both reached their climaxes and collapsed into a heap on the bed., still breathing hard but completely satisfied. Percy held onto Vex as she cuddled close. Maybe it wasn’t what he had planned for tonight but that didn’t matter anymore. They were finally together, with each other, and for now they could simply just be without worrying about the future. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping and not quite praying that they’d be able to be together still. That tomorrow would not bring them their death. They had tonight, but if anything, it made Percy want more. 

“You know I had a whole speech plan. It was very elaborate and romantic.”

“Oh really? Sorry to ruin it all.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll save it for when this is all over.”

“You could tell me it all now. I’d like to hear what I had interrupted. I’m sure it was lovely.”

“It was, but I’d like to rest. Let’s say that it’s a promise for when we make it out alive.”

There was a few moments of silence before he felt Vex kiss him again, this time softer.

“Good night Percival.”

“Good night Vex’ahlia.”


End file.
